fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Johnny
Johnny Johnny is a horror game released for PC for free in July 2019. Johnny Johnny is based off of the "horrific" edutainment videos found on the BillionSurpriseToys youtube channel, usually incorporating the children's rhyme "Johnny Johnny". Although meant for kids, when the said videos became a meme on Twitter, people pointed out the subtle horror in the videos, coming from implied forced starvation from the father (the child gasping when his father spots him doing something as simple as eating breakfast), as well as from other family members- as well as the existance of a talking, walking Ice Cream Cone and refrigerator. The end result was a Five Nights at Freddy's game fused with Gamer from the WarioWare series. Despite the meme-related origins, this game is NOT A JOKE GAME, so do not treat it as such. Story A starved infant from a sinister Youtube series sneaks into the kitchen to consume sugar, but his abusive father is on his tail, as well as a giant Ice Cream cone. Armed with only a refrigerator and a pot of sugar, can he fill his stomach without being caught? Gameplay The game has you playing as Johnny, the main protagonist of this game. Johnny is placed in the kitchen, and your main goal is to feed yourself by consuming a bag of sugar and finishing it without Papa or any enemies catching you. While it may seem fairly simple, the mechanics are actually fairly complex. When eating sugar, you must turn towards the counter to eat it, and hold space to do so. The sugar has a varying amount of sugar for each "round", and there are 5 rounds in the game (real original, I know.), and the amount you have to consume increases over each round. Eating sugar is a slow process. There is also a risk, as your hunger meter will deplete if you take too much time between consumption, which can cause you to pass out. By flicking your mouse to the right, you can view the doorway, in which you can see "shadows" of incoming enemies approach, which gives you a slight amount of time to hide your Sugar. If you are facing the doorway when he pops in, it'll lower Suspicion, which will be explained later. Your main tool is the Refrigerator's "screen". The Refrigerator is, luckily, on your side, as they have similar experiences with Papa. The screen consists of "Radar", which shows where everyone is in the house. While this gives you a major advantage, it shows EVERYONE in the map, including non-hostile ones- so it's a gamble between whether you should waste hunger and turn around, or take the chance. You can turn off the Radar if you please, as it lowers Suspicion. You can also put the sugar away temporarily if you please, and it will lower suspicion completely, however it makes lots of noise (which speeds up Papa) and takes a bit, so you must do it fast and when needed. Suspicion Suspicion is a seperate meter. When Papa pops into the Kitchen, Suspicion will decide if you live or die. It determines whether Papa will believe your lie or not during the "song", when he says "Open your mouth" OR sooner. If suspicion is lower than 10 percent, Papa will simply leave the room once he says "Johnny, Johnny?". Suspicion stacks, so for every action listed here, the suspicion will increase with the sum of it. *Sugar out- 20% suspicion *Sugar away- Lowers suspicion to 0% *Currently eating sugar- 100% suspicion *Radar on- 5% suspicion *Looking towards cabinets- 10% suspicion The Song The Song is an interactive part into when Papa enters the room. He will ask you a series of questions, and you must respond with yes or no using Y/N (Excluding "open your mouth and johnny johnny", which are automatic). If you respond with Yes to any of them, you will instantly die to him. If you say no, you will be safer (excluding suspicion, which will allow him to still get you). If you take too long to respond, he will kill you as well. Johnny Johnny Yes papa? Eating sugar? No papa Telling lies? No papa Open your mouth! Ha ha ha! Characters The Heroes The Villains Note that it's 8:50 where I am now, so images will come tomorrow. Maps There are multiple "Maps" in the game. They all mostly function the same, however some have extra things (such as crawlable vents, multiple floors, extra enemies, etc.) to make things more complicated. Trivia Category:Horror Games Category:PC Games Category:2019